Talk:Malthael
Much uncertainty surrounds the archangel Malthael. Once the calm guiding hand of wisdom, he was lost to us the moment the Worldstone disappeared. Unable to fathom that catastrophic event, he abandoned Heaven. His departure created a colossal fracture within the Council—one that, to this day, remains unrepaired. Edit I've been asked to use the 24 hour standard, so here goes: *Edit Queery: There is no reason to put a comma after "Malthael" at the start. It bogs down the flow of the sentence, and it's very rare in speech that a pause comes after the first word of the sentence. Please explain why "Malthael, is a former member of the Angiris Council" flows better than "Malthael is a former member of the Angiris Council."--Hawki (talk) 20:28, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Phase Names I am not sure how to name them best. It was much easier with Diablo. Tbh, apart from quotes, there are not many names for it: most of Malthael's phrases during the fight are general and not related to that particular phase. : By that same logic, Diablo's phases should not be named that way, then. Just Phase 1, 2, and 3. But you've a point. It would get tiresome eventually... : That being said, lets leave them as Phase 1, 2, and 3 for now. Later, perhaps, we'll find meaningful names for them. Until then, lets try to refrain from naming them, lest those get mercilessly reverted. Ishi Clarke (talk) 22:40, April 29, 2014 (UTC) ::It's not so much the names themselves, it's more how they turn up on the contents box., what with the length of such titles. If they're not actually named in the fight, there's no reason to name them here. I'd be inclined to simply call the Diablo phases "phase 1, phase 2, etc." as while they're based on quotes, it's a bit overly flowery IMO. The lines themselves don't tell us anything about the mechanics of the fight after all. ::Still, if it's thought to be best to make the names, I won't revert it - people have done a good job on Malthael's game section, I don't want to jeprodize it.--Hawki (talk) 02:37, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Phase Name Comfirmation? Pyramus, might I have an idea on where the comfirmation for the phase names were from? I wouldn't have a hard time believing, per se, but its Blizzard.... :/ Ishi Clarke (talk) 17:17, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for misconception. There are not official names, but unlike the previous time, these names are tied to quotes specific to each phase. So it's like Diablo's phase names now. We have an option of either leaving both, Malthael and Diablo, or removing both. Let's wait for admins to decide. Pryamus (talk) 20:14, May 17, 2014 (UTC) :Oh I see, "let the admins decide." We get to be the devil then if we go against you, or toe the line for the brilliance of 'lesser users' if we don't. XD :Anyway, on that note, I mentioned up above that if the phrase names were added again, I wouldn't remove them. For the reasons above, if it can be said with a great deal of certainty (key word on great) that those words are always stated at the start of the respective phase, then I'm fine having them in. I don't think confirmation from Blizzard is needed in this case - I don't see them going out of their way to confirm it, especially when it isn't really a pressing issue.--Hawki (talk) 22:43, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Malthael Reborn This is more a reaffirmation of what Ishi's been saying, but I'd lite to re-iterate here. Basically, angels are reborn from the Arch, but apart from Tyrael, the reborn angel takes on the deceased angel's aspect, rather than being an exact copy. So for instance, if Imperius died, there'd be a new Archangel of Valor eventually, likely with similarities to Imperius, but wouldn't be Imperius himself. Same applies for Malthael, and any other deceased demons. While demons do indeed respawn and as their original selves, "deceased" is the way to go unless it's confirmed that they've actually been reborn (e.g. Rakkanoth has "deceased" as his status, and will have that mark until there's evidence to the contrary. So for all of the Malthael fanboys out there, "deceased" is unlikely to ever change unless he does a Tyrael on us. Go figure. 0_0--Hawki (talk) 04:46, August 6, 2014 (UTC) DS 2 RForm Am I the only one who thinks that Malthael resembles the Reaper Form from Darksiders 2? I meqn, reqlly. The wings, the 'no face only darkness' theme, his weapons looking like scythes, the soul taking. Come on!!! I can't be the only one who thinks that!!! - Anonymous Well, they both seem to be derived from the same archetype, so similarities are hardly surprising. Basically, both depictions resemble the classic Grim Reaper appearance. Pryamus (talk) 19:07, March 27, 2016 (UTC)